bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 20
It was a dark night in the Boys Dorm, 2 weeks after we expelled the Emos from Bullworth. Snow still coverd the ground outside and the moon was hidden behined clouds. It was pich black outside. Greg, Aiden, Brian, and I sat in the rec room playing poker. Aiden upset with his constant bad hands exclaimed: "Damn it! I fold again!" He threw his cards on the table much to the amusment of Brian and Greg who sat with wide grins and winning hands. I felt uneasy and tense knowing Jabob is still on the loose. Other than a few Non-Cliques and Nerds in their rooms, it was just us 4 in the Boys Dorm. "It's nights like these that make my hairs stand on end." Mutterd Greg in a chilling voice. I nodded. Our game continued with limited sucess from anyone except Brian. Aiden and I didn't care, we had the money. After another hour Brian got up out of his chair and went to turn on the television. An important news bulliten appeared on the screen. "A local man captured a video last night of what appears to be a dark figure walking among the trees in the woods north of Old Bullworth Vale." Said the news reporter. She continued. "He claims it to be the famous Bullworth Warewolf that has stalked the woods for the past 200 years." We were all shocked. "That ain't no warewolf Malcolm, we know who it is." Said Brian. We turned back to the television and the reported continued: "Other witnesses report seeing a human looking figure walking around the Bullworth Dam late at night weilding a knife. If you have any information about these mysterious sightings, please call out news hotline." Brian turned the television off. An erie silence set across the already dark room. All except the light of a single bulb above the poker table shined in what was else a pich black dorm. Aiden swallowed hard. "Well, I'm not scared. It's just that bitch Jacob, we can take him." Said Greg in a brave, yet unsure voice. My cell phone rang. It read it was from unknown caller. I awnserd and said slowly: "Hello." There was no response just breathing noises. The mysterious caller hung up. We all sat back in our chairs. There was silence for the next few minutes. Suddenly, a knock at the door. I looked around the room to see who would go. it was unanimous that it would be me. I got up out of my chair and walked slowly to the door. I wondered why it was locked. I looked at the door knob for a few seconds before opening the door. Standing there was Seth the prefect. "Listen up jerk, there has been sightings of an intruder on campus and were looking for him. I'm telling you this once, stay in your dorm room and don't awnser the door." He closed the door and walked out into the cold New England night. I went back to the rec room to find that Greg's brave attitude was now replaced with fear. Even Brian, one of the bravest guys I knew was looking scared. We sat in our chairs. Constintinos came in wearing his pajamas startiling us all. "Were you the guys that were knocking at my window? Knock it off." We all looked worried. "Nuh....nuh, no." Said Greg with a studder. "Well whoever is doing it, stop." Said Constintinos suspiciously. As Constintinos was leaving the light above our poker table burned out. It was pitch black. Brian did some quick thinking and tried to turn on the television. It didn't turn on. Greg tried to put in the spare bulb, but it didn't work. I went to turn on the lights, but they didn't work. We were in a completley dark room. "What do we do now?" Said Aiden. A loud scream was let out by Constintinos. Brian found a flashlight on the couch and pointed it at the entrance to the rec room long enough for us to see an arm over Constintinos's mouth drag him behined the entrance. Then there was silence. Brian and I ran into the hallway e but there was nothing there. Not the mysetrious figure that arm belonged to or Constintinos. "Where did they go?" Questioned Brian. I noticed blood on the floor, not a lot, but some. Greg came out into the hallway to investigate with us. Brian and I stood facing right from the entrance to the rec room. Greg stood facing left. The large right door to the rec room slowly opend and an arm weilding a knife appeared above Greg's head. "GREG, LOOK OUT, AHHHHHHH!" Yelled Brian. Greg turned around as the knife bloted into his shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH!" Cried Greg as he fell to the floor. I grabbed the arm weilding the knife. I pulled the weilder from behined the door after an intense struggle. It was Jacob. But not the same Jacob. He had a face as white as the snow outside with the blankest expression. His clothes were torn and he was wearing a long black trench coat over everything. I held on to his knife and kicked him in the stomach. It caused Jacob to fall back. As Jacob slowly walked back I dropped the knife in fear. Then, Constintinos crawled out from behined the door and layed in the middle of the floor causing Jacob to trip. He hit the floor. But he didn't get up. Brian shined his flashlight at Jacob to reveal that he fell on the knife. Brian checked his vitals. "He's still breathing, want me to end it?" I stared at Brian for what seemed like an eternitey. "No, he's still just Jacob. Come on, we'll take him to the police station." I said. I grabbed Jacob's arms and Brian grabbed Jacob's legs. We carried him outside and called the police. As a police car arrived to take Jacob back to Oklahoma we put him in the back seat of Officer Williams's car. Greg, Brian, Aiden and I all looked as Jacob came to and sat up. He let out a very erie smile and revealed that he still had the knife. He then motined it as if he was going to stab Officer Williams. The car sped away. We all went back to the Boys Dorm and sat in the rec room. It was past 3 A.M.. The lights came back on adn Constintinos was fine, just a cut to his leg. He went back to bed. "That was the scariest experiance of my life." Stated Aiden. We all nodded. Then Greg, much to the dismay of us all, got up and pulled a DVD out of his backpack. "Who want's to watch Halloween?" We all looked angry and took Greg's joke very offensive. "Here, let me see." Greg handed Brian the DVD. Brian then procedded to break it in half. "Why you gotta be such a poor sport, eh?" Exclaimed Greg. "Who's up for Texas Hold' em?" Asked Aiden. "Shit, who has the cards?" I exclaimed as we all took our seats. We then continued to play poker. But still, I couldn't shake the feeling that Jacob would return. Category:Blog posts